The subject invention is a system for providing electrical energy provided by a turbine driven generator and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a system having a turbine driven generator for providing electrical energy to a missile and the like.
Current controllable smart missiles require the use of electric power for various functions. This power is almost always obtained from batteries, either replaceable prior to firing for the small missiles or thermal batteries activated at the time of launch, or more commonly prior to launch. These batteries are usually activated by an electrical squib requiring external power for activation. These thermal and chemical batteries are costly and present a hazard if they are accidentally activated. They also suffer from the disadvantage that once the battery is activated, the reaction cannot be stopped. A decision not to fire the missile produces a live round that must be deactivated by launch personnel or safing until the battery is discharged. To replace the battery often requires that the missile be partially disassembled and rebuilt which can be a hazardous and costly operation.
Heretofore, there have been various types of electrical generators driven by turbines, alternators and other types of stored gas systems for driving turbines or generators. These types of devices are described in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,751 to Cliborn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,007 to Williams et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,793 to Adkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,621 to Wesolowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,069 to Basmajian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,022 to Crockett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,592 to Leibow and U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,661 to Mead. None of the above mentioned patent particularly provide the unique structure and advantages of the subject invention as described herein for providing an electrical source on board a missile and the like.